


A Touch Possessive

by AuroraNova



Series: Ties That Bind [16]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak learns that another man expected to marry Julian. He's not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Kiren201. I had a setting for this story and nowhere to go with it until I saw Kiren’s comment on “An Unwelcome Proposal” and it all fell into place. Then it turned explicit, go figure. 
> 
> (As a reminder, when Garak is alone with Julian he turns off his translator – hence the ‘z’ instead of ‘th’). 
> 
> Dosset = my word for the forehead ‘spoon’
> 
> Of course, I own nothing and make nothing from this.

Garak took in the Red Cliffs of New Caledonia, which Julian had chosen for their latest outing. (Humans displayed a puzzling lack of creativity when naming their colonies.) They were standing on said cliffs, with a blue-green-gray ocean to their left and a dusty red landscape sloping down to their right, dotted with boulders and low shrubbery inhabited by small birds. The cliffs ran unevenly, allowing him to see the path meander ahead of them, waves crashing at the base of the cliffs. It was a holographic illusion, but a very agreeable one, and the fact that the temperature was slightly warmer than station average was quite real. Julian was thoughtful about such details.

“I’ve never been to New Caledonia since it’s inconveniently located, but I’d like to someday,” said Julian.

Garak resolved to look up the precise location of the planet since he had only a vague idea where it was in the Federation. “If zis program is accurate it would be pleasant.”

“It’s famous for nature walks and dessert soups.”

“I have doubts about ze merit of desserts in soup form.” That was of minor significance, however. Julian took his hand to hold in the human fashion, a custom Garak found endearing. They began a leisurely stroll along the cliffs, disturbing the occasional holographic bird.

“I’ve only tried one, but it was good.”

Garak was well aware that he was in a holosuite, therefore the sun was not truly warming his surroundings and the mild wind was computer-generated, but all the same he enjoyed the sensations. Holographic replication of outdoor excursions also had a distinct advantage in the lack of biting and/or stinging insects.

After a short interlude of companionable silence Julian said, “I received a marriage proposal today. Well, more of an assumption, really.”

This displeased Garak, who would never claim that he was fond of sharing. They had agreed to exclusivity in their relationship and it irked him greatly that anyone else would presume to have a claim on Julian. “Please elaborate.”

“A small ship came through the wormhole losing atmosphere. Kira brought the four passengers to the infirmary, though we couldn’t communicate with them until Petty Officer Avlaum showed up because they consider spoken communication vulgar.”

Garak considered ‘petty officer’ a very peculiar way to described rank, but that was irrelevant to the present topic. “Zey were telepazs?”

“Yes, and one of them was the crown prince of a planet with a very long name I can’t entirely remember.”

How unfortunate. The planet’s name was quite crucial information.

“In the course of attempting to ascertain that they were unharmed, I touched the crown prince and looked into his eyes.”

That was quite standard, not just for Julian but most doctors Garak was aware of, excepting perhaps Vulcans who often avoided touch.

“The only men who are allowed to do that are his husbands,” continued Julian. “He already has one and two wives, by the way.”

“So he expected you to marry him.” How incredibly arrogant.

“It gets better.”

Garak suspected it actually got worse.

“He’s some kind of demigod in their culture. By refusing to marry him, they think I’ve condemned myself to eternal hell.”

“It’s fortunate you don’t believe in ze concept.”

Neither did Garak, but if he was designing a place of lasting torment he supposed it would be cold, not hot in the manner of human Hell.

“Kira was very surprised when I went into my office to laugh.”

“Laugh?” He failed to see anything amusing in the situation. Not least because another man felt entitled to steal Julian away.

“We have a saying: damned if I do, damned if I don’t. When it comes to homosexual relationships, my parents would say I’m damned if I do, and this crown prince was saying I’m damned if I don’t.”

He still saw nothing amusing, but was aware that Julian carried what humans called ‘emotional baggage’ from his upbringing. The same could no doubt be said about Garak himself, if he were at all inclined to that manner of thinking.

“You were entertained by ze absurdity?” he guessed.

“Yes.”

This whole conversation left Garak unsettled. He wasn’t used to having any kind of claim over a lover and didn’t care to think of it violated.

“The entire situation was ridiculous. I tried to explain that I’m quite happy with my life as it is, but he seemed to think because he’s a demigod that I should’ve been grateful for the opportunity to marry him.”

“I suppose zat such a status would lead to self-importance.”

“It clearly has for him.”

He wanted to demonstrate to Julian the pleasures of his life on the station and decided to do so by kissing. Kissing – particularly the drawn out variety – still felt rather alien to Garak, because it **_was_** very much alien. Humans were among the many races which enjoyed such activity, and while it had grown on Garak as a form of intimacy what he had in mind was entirely for Julian.

And Julian certainly enjoyed himself. It pleased Garak to make the man so happy and to know he was the only one so fortunate as to have the opportunity. Julian pulled him closer with a very becoming smile. One kiss segued into what humans called ‘making out,’ a strange phrase if he’d ever heard one.

He felt Julian’s growing erection press against his thigh, and while sexual activity hadn’t been his intention when he started kissing it would be a shame to waste the opportunity now. There was a large boulder conveniently located a few meters away; he walked them to it, guiding Julian backwards until his human lover was leaning against the boulder.

Julian’s trousers opened with four buttons, after which Garak pulled them and his undergarment towards the ground. As Garak knelt Julian made a little noise of appreciation and remarked, “Wasn’t expecting this.”

“It wasn’t planned,” admitted Garak before easing his mouth over Julian’s erection.

“Mmmm. There’s something to be said for spontaneity.”

After brief consideration he opted not to draw this out and set about pleasuring his lover. It was always gratifying to experience Julian like this: making appealing little verbalizations, an expression of great enjoyment on his face, his penis growing larger in Garak’s mouth.

It was most definitely not something he was inclined to share.

“I’m close,” said Julian after a few minutes of steady attention on Garak’s part.

Excellent. He maneuvered one hand in position and carefully stroked Julian’s testicles.

“Ah!” exclaimed Julian as his orgasm him. “Mmmm… ohhhhhh.”

Garak swallowed because it was expedient. Julian was languid in the aftermath, smiling lazily while Garak congratulated himself on a job well done and took the opportunity to enjoy the sight of his attractive and very satisfied lover.

“Feeling a touch possessive?” asked Julian upon regaining the ability to speak coherently.

“I didn’t hear you objecting.”

“Not at all.” With a smile he reached down to caress Garak through his trousers with one hand and tease a neck ridge with the other. “That seems to have excited you. I ought to repay the favor.”

Garak, very pleased with the suggestion, tilted his head slightly to provide better access to his neck. Fortuitously, he’d worn trousers with a simple zipper which allowed Julian to push down the trousers with one hand while continuing his neck ministrations with the other.

“You like this? Neck and cock at the same time?”

“Very much,” he replied, though he thought the increased blood flow to his penis spoke for itself.

Julian kissed his dosset, which was no doubt nicely blue at this point. “I do so enjoy getting you turned on like this.”

“Zat makes two of us.”

Another kiss, on the lips this time, before Julian regrettably removed his hands. “Against the boulder. I intend to make you weak in the knees.”

Not entirely regrettable, then. Garak turned around and leaned his back against the boulder.

Having applied himself to learning with his usual enthusiasm, Julian’s ability to give oral sex was already much improved from his initial enthusiastic but unskilled efforts. Not that Garak had ever complained, of course, but a certain degree of technique made it all the more enjoyable.

And it was extremely enjoyable indeed, with Julian’s warm mouth enveloping his penis and fingers gripping his pelvic ridges with just enough pressure. Never one for half measures, Julian applied himself assiduously to the task at hand, namely, giving Garak an orgasm.

He accomplished this in an almost embarrassingly short amount of time, but Garak was slowly learning that there was no cause to be embarrassed about such things with Julian, who quite liked the idea of being so irresistible. Furthermore, unseemly prompt orgasms by Cardassian standards appeared to be normal by human standards, or at least Julian’s and he was the only human whose opinion on the topic mattered.

For the first time Julian swallowed his ejaculate, or at least most of it. Garak couldn’t say he cared one way or the other in most circumstances, but he applauded the practicality.

Julian was grinning, pleased with himself, as he stood. “I didn’t know that possessiveness got you so aroused.”

Neither had Garak, but he wasn’t about to admit that, so he simply remarked, “Now you do.”

Another lingering kiss. It was truly one of the high points of Garak’s life that this delightful human wanted to spend time with Garak as much as Garak wanted to spend time with him.

“I’m not sure I care much for swallowing,” said Julian while they pulled up their trousers, “but there’s something to be said for the convenience.”

Quark sterilized the holosuite after every use – the Federation and Bajorans required it – and surely many people left various bodily fluids behind, but on principle Julian was correct. Not all spontaneous sexual encounters took place in a holographic environment.

“Your pragmatism is commendable.”

Julian’s response was another kiss on his dosset. “As is your unexpected seduction.”

“I’m glad you approve.”

They resumed their walk along the cliffs and Julian once again took his hand. “You do know I’ve no interest in the crown prince, or anyone else for that matter.”

“Yes.” It was still gratifying to hear the sentiment expressed aloud. “By happy coincidence, neizer am I.”

In response Julian gave him a very specific smile which so far as Garak was able to determine was saved for him alone. So long as Julian was content to bestow that special smile on him, no one, prince or pauper, would take him from Garak.

If that made him a touch possessive, well, he’d been called many worse things in his life. Utterly content, he turned his attention to the scenery and the simple pleasure of walking hand-in-hand with Julian.


End file.
